


A Gift to Akielos

by seekingslender



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, basically reverse of canon in the book, it's probably been done before but whatever here's my twist on it, reverse au, yet another fic to add to the others i have to update but hey that's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingslender/pseuds/seekingslender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a reverse au where Laurent is sent to Akielos as a slave for Damen, instead of the other way around in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Captive Prince fanfic, and so far, it's been very fun to write ^^ I thought a reverse au would be interesting for a sort of different point of view of Laurent as a slave instead. Hope you guys like this first chapter. Second chapter coming soon! Just putting a warning for violence since it'll probably be in there for later chapters obviously. 
> 
> -Brooke

He hadn’t expected to wake up to rough hands grabbing at him and dragging him from his chambers. No, this was something not even Laurent could’ve predicted. He had about a million different insults in his arsenal but was cut short by a gag promptly secured in his mouth. As his eyes darted about, he spotted Nicaise watching from the shadows, his eyes sullen and his face a mix of different emotions. Laurent simply shook his head, hoping Nicaise would get the clue to stay out of this.

They led him through the familiar winding hallways Laurent had known since he was little. His blue eyes followed the intricate designs that twisted and decorated the walls. The hallways were silent, save for the guards’ heavy footsteps as they dragged Laurent along. The echoing whispers of nearby pets could be heard throughout the hallways and courtyards. Laurent’s always strategizing mind was already thinking up ways he could possibly get out of this. There was no way he could overpower all of these guards himself. He’d need a diversion of some sort, something to loosen their grip on him so he could slip away, but only pets loyal to the court and their masters populated these hallways, and the gag prevented him from speaking.

Going past the courtyards, he knew he was being taken to the court where his uncle, the Regent, waited. Still, he continued to drag his feet and make the short trip as difficult for the guards as possible. That is, until he felt a sword in his back.  
   “I’d behave if I were you, pup,” Govart’s voice warned, leaving Laurent no choice but to continue to walk with the position he was in.  
He knew Govart relished to see him bound and gagged like this, unable to make any snappy comebacks.  
   “I love seeing you like this. Not so high and mighty now,” he whispered by his ear, making Laurent’s skin crawl.

He soon was led into the court, accompanied by surprised gasps from the people there along with their pets. They were soon ordered by the Regent to leave so that it was only him, Laurent, Govart, and the other guards holding him down.  
   “You can remove the gag. I’d like to speak to my nephew,” the Regent motioned for them to do so.  
Laurent gasped once the gag was removed, coughing a bit as he breathed in cool air through his mouth. His blue eyes met the Regent’s as he was forced to kneel in front of him with his arms still bound behind his back.  
   “What’s the meaning of this, uncle?” he spat, teeth bared and eyes piercing.  
The Regent kept his relaxed composure as he chuckled to himself, walked, and kneeled so he was nearly at Laurent’s eye level.  
   “I didn’t mean for you to be treated so roughly, nephew, so I am sorry about that. You hold a dear place in my heart just like Auguste did-”  
   “Get on with it already, old man,” Laurent hissed.  
The Regent only smiled and patted Laurent’s head in a friendly gesture. “Oh, yes, I know you like to get straight to the point as always.”  
He now stood up and peered down at Laurent as he spoke , like a king to a servant.  
   “I know that I only hold the throne for you, but I’m starting to wonder if you’d be the right fit for a king.”  
   “I am the rightful heir! What are you blathering about?”  
   “I can’t simply have you killed. You’re still my sweet nephew, and I care about you, but you are the only obstacle that stands in my way of my power over Vere.”  
   “Y-you want to be the permanent king? Ha! You must be joking or going senile already,” Laurent sneered.  
   “Therefore, I’ve come up with an alternative solution that won’t involve having to kill you,” the Regent continued, ignoring all of Laurent’s comments.  
   “Guion,” he called the ambassador over.  
Guion promptly walked over, standing next to the bound Laurent.  
   “You will take my nephew and have him prepared as a slave. I’ve been in contact with the King of Akielos and have informed him of a gift for his son, Damianos,” the Regent’s gaze met Laurent’s as he said the prince’s name, relishing the expression on Lauren’s face. “I want him sent out today.”  
   “It shall be done, my liege,” Guion bowed.  
He turned to the guards holding Laurent down. “Put the gag back in, take him, and follow me,” Guion ordered.  
The guards nodded in compliance and grabbed onto the back of Laurent’s neck to replace the gag.  
   “Uncle! Will you please listen to one last request from your nephew?” he called out as he struggled against their hold.  
With an amused smile, the Regent held out a hand for them to stop. “And what is this request?”  
   “I request that a pet accompanies me. Please, so I at least have a familiar face from Vere with me. That’s all I ask,” he begged, though he hated having to do this with nearly every fiber of his being.  
The Regent studied him closely, contemplating the request. “And how do I know you won’t use this pet to try to escape?”  
   “Escape? How would I escape from Ios? It’s on a cliff and surrounded by troops and guards. I swear to you, uncle, it’s only for familiar company. Won’t you grant this last request from your dear nephew?”  
The Regent thought some more, leaving Laurent standing there in a cold sweat, waiting for his reply.  
   “And what pet would it be?”  
   “Nicaise. I’m rather close with him. It would make my days in Akielos better,” he blurted almost immediately after the question.  
   “Oh, so you’ve thought about this. Nicaise, hmm? I suppose I could accept that request. I’m not sure what you’re planning by choosing him, but it shouldn’t interfere with the grand scheme. Fine, nephew, I will grant Nicaise to be offered to Akielos with you. Now, prepare him,” he waved them off as he sat back in his throne again.  
Laurent breathed a sigh of relief before the gag was secured over his mouth again, and he felt the rough hands wrap around his arms. “Damianos..” his uncle was quite cruel in picking him: the man who had killed his older brother Auguste.

He was escorted to a room with a bath awaiting him. Sunlight shone through an open window, creating shifting lights on the ceiling from the water’s reflection. The gag was removed once again along with the bindings on his wrists and arms, though these were replaced by several hands still holding him in place. Guion observed as Laurent was stripped of his clothes, though it took a bit of time due to the Veretian clothing. Once all of the ties were undone, his clothes were shed off, leaving him completely nude, sun shining against the rarely seen fair skin of his torso.  
   “Clean him,” Guion ordered two pets that had been brought into the room. “And don’t worry. The only thing dangerous about him is his mouth.”  
The timid pets nodded, holding damp, soapy cloths in shaking hands as they lightly scrubbed Laurent’s body.  
   “You must be quite pleased with yourself,” Laurent said smugly. “You get to sell off the Prince of Vere to Akielos.”  
   “Oh, the Regent didn’t tell you? You no longer hold that title. To Akielos, you’ll just be another pretty pleasure slave, and I suggest you learn to act like one. You’ll make a fine gift for Prince Damianos. You’re just his type,” Guion replied and approached Laurent. “Blonde hair, blue eyes, and light, fair skin,” he chuckled as he reached a hand out.  
   “I can still bite a finger,” Laurent threatened.  
Guion only shook his head and retracted his hand. “You’ll just have to learn proper manners.”  
They both jumped as the door slammed open suddenly and Nicaise entered the room, being obedient and not having to be escorted. He raised an eyebrow at seeing Laurent exposed and being washed by two pets.  
   “I..was summoned here?” he directed the question to Guion but continued to stare at Laurent.  
   “Yes, you and Laurent will be given to Akielos as slaves. The prince has been stripped of his titles. These are direct orders from the Regent himself. Now, I need you washed and cleaned, but I’m sure you can do that yourself,” Guion informed.  
Nicaise’s gaze met his now and nodded obediently. He promptly stripped, leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor as well as his earrings before stepping into the bath. While Laurent was forcefully scrubbed, Nicaise elegantly cleaned himself in the warm, clear water. It trickled down his light skin. Laurent gazed back at him only once before closing his eyes and reluctantly let himself be cleaned.

Loose fitting, Akielon style clothes were forcibly put on him. His whole chest was nearly exposed save for one strap that went across it with his milky toned legs showing since the cloth only went down to his mid thigh.  
   “Akielons like it simple, so there’s no need to doll you up like in Vere,” Guion informed coldly.  
He had Nicaise dressed the same way and stripped of his jewelry except for the earrings which he absolutely refused to give up. Nicaise’s wrists were bound behind him for formalities just as Laurent’s were. As they were taken outside the palace, Laurent couldn’t help but look back at the home he had grown up in, though he gazed back with scorn.  
   “Mark my words, you haven’t seen the last of me, uncle,” he whispered under his breath.

Laurent and Nicaise were kept in a covered wagon under heavy guard for the journey by land. He was kept ungagged and able to talk freely with Nicaise, informing him of the situation. Nicaise could definitely be difficult at times, but he was loyal and a good ally. Laurent had to admit that he was grateful.

From there, they were taken to Ios by ship on the Ellosean Sea. The first thing that caught Laurent’s eye were the colossal limestone cliffs the palace sat on top of. Him and Nicaise exchanged looks before they were pushed forward. Guion ordered Laurent to be gagged again before they entered the palace.

Laurent scarcely had time to take in his surroundings before him and Nicaise were forced onto their knees once they entered the throne room. Gazing up, the King of Akielos, Theomedes sat before them accompanied by the queen.  
   “Welcome, ambassador. I was only expecting one Veretian slave, yet there are two in front of me.”  
   “King of Akielos, you are correct. The blonde one is the one we intended to bring for Prince Damianos, but the Regent insisted on the other one as well. He can be given to whomever you’d like,” Guion informed, bowing his head.  
   “Why is the one for my son gagged? Is he untrained?”  
   “He has quite a mouth on him, but I have no doubt that he can be trained properly here. Your son can think of it as a challenge. The other one is trained and rather obedient.”  
   “Then, I will grant that one to my other son, Kastor. And what are their names?”  
   “The blonde is Laurent, and the other is Nicaise.”  
The king nodded. “Very well, I will gladly accept these gifts. Summon Adrastus,” he called for the Keeper of the Royal Slaves.  
Adrastus was in the throne room within minutes.  
   “You summoned me, your essence?”  
   “Have these slaves brought up to my sons’ chambers. The blonde, Laurent, will go to Damianos, and the brunette, Nicaise, to Kastor’s,” he instructed.  
Adrastus bowed his head and motioned for the guards to escort them. He was soon separated from Nicaise and plopped into Damianos’ chambers. Adrastus nodded at them to remove the gag and untie the restraints.  
   “I know you are untrained and do not behave as a royal slave should, but I expect you to be on your best behavior for the prince. You are his now, and he will be here soon.”  
Golden cuffs were welded onto his wrists along with a collar around his neck right there under Adrastus’ supervision. Lastly, he was pushed onto the bed and secured there by a chain attached to the collar. Laurent only scowled at him and sat back on the bed to await his new master’s arrival while the cold metal squeezed against his skin.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stone floor woke Laurent from a light nap. His blue eyes focused on sandaled feet and trailed up to behold Prince Damianos standing before him.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got this one done fast. Hope you guys like it! ^^

Blue eyes met dark brown ones as Laurent gazed up at the prince standing before him. Damen stood there with his arms crossed as if waiting for Laurent to do something.  
   “Hm, you really are untrained. Usually, in the presence of the prince, a slave will bow before me,” Damen noted as he approached Laurent. “Though, you are a Veretian. I suppose you don’t exactly enjoy being here.”  
Laurent continued to keep his mouth shut and simply studied Damen. This was the man that killed Auguste. He definitely had an impressive build like that of a warrior prince. He was dressed in the same simple, loose Akielon clothing that matched Laurent’s. He noted the long scar that stretched from his chest to his shoulder, light against his dark  
skin. It must’ve been from when he fought Auguste.  
   “Can you speak Akielon?? Or do you need me to speak in Veretian?” he asked, breaking Laurent’s train of thought.  
   “I can speak it well enough,” Laurent answered in Akielon with an accent.  
   “Ah, so you can speak it,” Damen smiled as he approached Laurent.  
Laurent quickly scooted back but grunted as he was stopped short by the chain attached to his collar.  
   “I heard you’re a slut for blonde hair, and that’s why they chose me for you.”  
Damen frowned and grabbed Laurent’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. He knelt forward so their faces were only inches apart.  
   “Daring talk for a slave. I’d rather not have to chastise you,” Damen warned in a low voice.  
The grip he had on Laurent’s chin was excruciating as a whimper snuck out of Laurent. His blue eyes were sharp and piercing.

Damen took the time to study Laurent. They were right in choosing him. He was his type with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair, milky skin he coveted. He’d bed him right now, though with Laurent’s current mood, that might not work out too well. He liked his bed slaves to be willing to give themselves over to pleasure. Damen finally released him but now held the golden chain attached to his collar. He tugged on it, making Laurent stand up.  
   “What’s your name?” he asked, still looking over him.  
   “It’s Laurent,” he muttered through gritted teeth.  
   “Laurent, hm? I’m sure you know that I’m Damianos, but you can call me Damen, though in the presence of others, you will address me as your prince.”  
   “And if I don’t?” Laurent retorted, pulling on the chain with a venomous look in his eyes.  
Damen smirked as he gave the chain a tug so Laurent was right up against him.  
   “Then there will be consequences, but I’d rather not have to hurt you for being disobedient. I want to show you off,” Damen whispered in his ear.  
Laurent froze for a second as he was pressed up against the prince and could feel his fingers in his hair. He have a low growl and pushed himself away, though he was still kept in close proximity by the chain.  
   “I know you’re a Veretian and must abhor the idea of being a slave to the Akielon prince, but I only want to treat such a beautiful gift with kindness if you’ll show me some respect at least,” Damen said softly with a sympathetic look.  
He studied Laurent a bit more, noting his soft features, especially his exposed chest and collarbone, along with the blue veins visible through his porcelain skin.  
   “I take it you haven’t seen much of Ios, so I’ll show you around,” Damen smiled at him and cautiously walked closer.  
Laurent instinctively tensed up, fists balled up as he looked away from him towards the ground.  
   “I’m only going to move the chain, so it’s less humiliating for you,” Damen assured in a gentle voice.  
   Quickly, he unlatched the chain and attached it to the cuff on Laurent’s left wrist instead.  
“There. Now, come. I’ll show you around,” Damen grinned at him and gave the chain a little tug.  
Laurent flashed him a look before sighing and walking with him since he didn’t have much of a choice.

The palace was very open with sunlight shining into the grand hallways, and it seemed that they could hear birds chirping wherever they went. Footsteps and voices echoed all around on the marble floors as people would stop and bow to the prince as him and Laurent walked by.  
   “That must get rather annoying,” Laurent muttered in Veretian.  
   “Well, it is a sign of respect,” Damen answered back in the same language, earning a surprised look from Laurent.  
He smirked as he looked down at the blonde. “Surprised I can speak it? I’m not entirely fluent, but I can understand most of it. So you can’t just get away with saying whatever you want around me.”  
Laurent puffed his cheeks as he pouted. Damen chuckled to himself, thinking how cute that was.  
   “Oh, Kastor!” Damen called out as Kastor walked down the hallway accompanied by Nicaise. He turned with a genial smile at Damen’s voice.  
   “Good afternoon, brother. Have you tamed your Veretian beast yet?” he looked to Laurent who stood there with his arms crossed.  
   “Well, uh, not quite yet. How about yours?”  
   “I must say, he is well behaved and quite exquisite,” he beamed as he affectionately jingled one of Nicaise’s earrings.  
Nicaise looked at Laurent amusingly, smirking at the gold cuffs and collar.  
   “Well, it gladdens me that you’re enjoying your gift from Vere,” Damen bowed his head a bit and pushed on Laurent’s head to have him do the same.  
   “Enjoy trying to bed your feral slave, Damen. I’m afraid I have a few errands to attend to,” Kastor nodded to him as he began to leave with Nicaise following after him.  
   “See you,” Damen called after him before continuing to pull Laurent along.

Once he had finished with the inside tour, he brought Laurent outside by the great white cliffs. The crashing of waves against the cliffs was constant in the background. Outside, the green fields were full of white wildflowers that painted the landscape.  
   “I’m sure you’ve heard of our sports and games,” Damen said suddenly as they walked through the fields.  
The sun sat high in the sky, beaming down its heat onto them. Laurent was already beginning to sweat even in the light, loose clothing.  
   “Ah, yes. Where you barbarians run around naked chucking spears at each other,” Laurent sneered.  
   “Well, there’s much more to it than that, but that is what we do,” Damen chuckled.  
He had them sit down by the cliffs among the grass and flowers. Laurent breathed a sigh of relief as a refreshing breeze from the sea blew past them to relieve the heat from the sun.  
   “I just don’t see the appeal of wrestling nude in the mud like swine,” Laurent scoffed as he picked at the grass.  
   “I’ll take you to a sports event, then maybe you’ll see,” Damen replied, ignoring his snide comments.  
Damen diverted his attention to picking the wild flowers around them. Laurent wore a disdainful look as he turned his gaze to the sea, watching the waves crash against the white limestone.  
   “May I?” Damen’s voice broke the serene silence.  
Laurent looked over to see Damen with a bunch of white flowers in his hands. He glared at him before sighing and leaning forward. Damen grinned as he carefully placed them in Laurent’s blonde hair.  
   “Happy now?” he grumbled as he leaned back again.  
   “Very. They look very beautiful in your golden hair,” Damen cooed.  
Laurent couldn’t help the red blush that rushed over his face.  
   “St-stupid,” he whispered under his breath.  
   “Damianos!” a voice called out.  
Damen looked over to see a familiar figure approaching them.  
   “Oh, Nikandros!” Damen waved and stood up, pulling on the chain for Laurent to stand up as well.  
Laurent begrudgingly followed suit as Nikandros approached them.  
   “I see you received your Veretian slave,” he noted, studying Laurent closely.  
He peered at the flowers in his hair with disdain. “And I see you’re already being sweet on him.”  
   “He’s a long way from home, so I do take pity on him, but I still keep him on a tight leash,” Damen motioned to the chain he was holding.  
   “And I’m guessing you’re taking him to the sport event tomorrow?” Nikandros asked with his hands on his hips.  
   “Of course, he doesn’t leave my sight, and it’ll help him learn more about our culture,” Damen replied, pulling Laurent close to him.  
Nikandros just shook his head and sighed, “Alright, Damen. Just be careful around him. I don’t trust that Veretian.”

They said their farewells and soon, they were alone with each other again.  
   “Are you really the feared Damianos of Akielos?” Laurent asked suddenly, turning to Damen.  
Damen looked down at him with a confused look. “Well, of course. Who else would I be?”  
   “I just..didn’t expect you to be so gentle and kind. You’re very different one the battlefield..or so I’ve heard,” Laurent muttered.  
   “Well, I’m in a good mood, and I’m kind to those I care about,” he smiled as he gently brushed a loose bang from Laurent’s face.  
He instantly winced at the contact and backed off a bit.  
   “D-don’t touch me,” Laurent muttered, trying to hide how red his face was.  
   “You know, I find shyness quite attractive,” he winked before getting back on his feet.

The rest of the day was spent with Damen showing Laurent more around Ios. It was dark by the time they returned to Damen’s chambers. On the way, Laurent spotted Nicaise approaching from the opposite direction. He turned to make sure Damen wasn’t paying attention.  
   “Meet me outside Damen’s chambers at midnight,” he whispered, leaning over as Nicaise passed him.  
The brunette nodded slightly and kept walking.  
Damen had a servant bring food and drink. They sat on opposite sides of the bed, each with their own plate. Laurent kept quiet as he ate and stealthily watched Damen, still not sure what to think of him. He knew how fierce he was on the battlefield, but here, he was so different and oblivious. He definitely had the scars to prove his worth in battle and yet he was so gentle. Laurent gulped just thinking about how he would react if he found out who he really was. Laurent wanted to hate him. Hate him for killing his brother, yet he couldn’t help an odd feeling that sprang up whenever he looked up at Damen’s face or when he spoke so softly to him or the light touches he got away with. All of it made Laurent’s heart pound, and he hated it.  
   “Golden cherry?” Damen’s voice broke his thoughts.  
He held a plump, golden cherry by the stem, holding it out for Laurent. He hesitated for a moment, blue eyes wide.  
   “Don’t worry, the pit has already been removed.”  
Laurent nodded, looking off to the side and taking the cherry between his fingers, snapping it from the stem. He chewed it in his mouth slowly, savoring the sweet, delicious flavor.  
   “They’re grown locally here and one of my favorite fruits,” Damen informed with a smile.  
   “Could I..have another?” Laurent mumbled, his face a light pink.  
This time, Laurent ate the cherry right from Damen’s hand, peering up at him with light blue eyes, making a deep red blush rush over Damen’s face.  
   “Heh, I see you’re starting to warm up to me,” he beamed, affectionately petting Laurent’s head.  
They conversed for a while, Laurent being sure to make Damen drink as much wine as possible. A few hours later, a tipsy Damen was already dozed off on the bed, leaving Laurent free and unchained. Laurent shoved him to make sure he was going to be out for a while. He then scurried to the door, waiting there in the shadows for Nicaise.

Nicaise stifled a laugh when he spotted the flowers in Laurent’s hair.  
   “Shut it,” he hissed. “But I must say, it is good to see a familiar face.”  
   “So, has he tried to bed you yet?” Nicaise asked, absent mindedly playing with his earrings.  
   “Whatever gave you that idea? Of course I’ve kept him in line. Minimal, light touches only,” Laurent scoffed. “Have you found out any interesting information on Kastor?”  
   “Why of course. I always get what I want, and I found out something quite intriguing.”  
   “Well, go on.”  
   “It seems Kastor is quite interested in the throne. He’s coming up with a plan to get it, and his lover, Lady Jokaste is on board with it. Now, here’s the interesting part. It seems that Jokaste was recently involved with Damianos. As far as I know, he doesn’t know that she chooses Kastor. They plan to do something to the king,” Nicaise informed in whispers in case there were nearby guards.  
Laurent raised an eyebrow at him. “Hm, I must say, you are the best when it comes to gathering juicy information, Nicaise,” Laurent quietly chuckled and lightly pat Nicaise’s head in a friendly gesture. Nicaise smiled wide at the praise and bowed to him.  
   “Of course, my prince. But I should get back before Kastor notices I’m gone,” he whispered as he began to back away.  
   “I suppose I should do the same. Good night, Nicaise,” he waved before sliding back into the room.

He smirked at Damen still lying there snoring on the bed. He stacked the plates and cups by the door for the servants to take before plopping himself onto the bed. As he gazed at the sleeping Damen, he couldn’t help but think about what Nicaise had told him. There was a plan in the works that he had no idea of. If Kastor planned to take the throne, what would become of Damen? He scowled at the thought, but he actually felt a twinge of guilt for him. Groaning, he pulled the sheets over both of them and slept only a few inches from the prince.  
   “Sounds like what happened to me. Family betraying you for power..” Laurent thought before his eyes fluttered shut.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next one! There's gonna be some action in the next one so PREPARE.  
> Enjoy!

Laurent woke up to Damen right by his face with a goofy smile.  
   “Don’t lie so close to me, oaf,” he grumbled and pushed Damen away from him.  
   “Morning, lovely. I had a servant bring us breakfast,” he chirped, sitting up and handing Laurent a plate of bread, assorted fruits, and some sausage.  
Laurent took the plate and said a quiet “thank you” with puffed up cheeks.  
The two ate in a pleasant silence as sunlight filtered into the room. As Laurent ate, he was deep in thought about what he had learned from Nicaise. This plan was most likely already in progress, and they could attack anytime. Laurent knew he had to get Damen to trust him at least a bit more so he wouldn’t be chained up all the time. He absolutely hated it, but he did find Damen somewhat attractive. Perhaps he could get that trust if he at least tried to be more affectionate. Truthfully, he didn’t think Damen himself would hurt him or have him killed if he learned he was the Prince of Vere; however, he couldn’t say the same for everyone else.  
   “You look like you’re deep in thought,” Damen said, suddenly breaking Laurent out of his daze.  
   “Um, yeah. I tend to do that,” he muttered.  
A knock on the door made them both jump, and Damen answered with “come in.”  
Nikandros entered the room, giving the two a begrudging look.  
   “It’s time to start the preparations, Damen. I’m guessing ‘he’s’ coming with you,” he gestured to Laurent.  
   “Why, of course. He still has much to learn about our culture,” Damen chuckled. “Give us a moment. I’ll meet you by the stables, Nikandros.”  
Nikandros bowed to Damen and glared at Laurent before leaving them alone once again. The bed shifted a bit as Damen rose and stretched, flexing his muscles.  
   “Come,” he extended an arm to Laurent, who reluctantly took it, letting Damen help him up. “Let’s bathe, so we’ll be nice and refreshed.”

Damen had one of his household slaves, Eos, prepare a bath for them. Her long, light brown hair splayed across the floor as she bowed low and exited the room. Laurent noticed Damen approaching him as he stood near the edge of the bath.  
   “I can undress myself, thank you,” Laurent interjected, threatening to swat his hand away.  
   “Heh, alright, alright,” Damen chuckled.  
He slipped off his clothing in one motion and began to step into the tub. Laurent glanced over and noted his muscular form along with a few stray scars here and there.  
   “If you’re going to just stand there, I can simply order Eos to accompany me in the bath. She’d be more than willing,” he said slyly.  
Laurent cursed under his breath as he quickly stripped and turned to face Damen, fully nude. His face was completely red as he bit his lip, though he relished the look of surprise on Damen’s face.  
   “Um, well, I-I guess there’s no need for that,” Damen’s voice cracked as he looked off to the side.  
Laurent plunged himself into the bath before he could blush anymore. The warm water began to relax him as he felt heat radiate through his body. He faced away from Damen with his back towards him. His eyes scanned back and forth as he noticed that the rim of the bath was decorated with a variety of gems.  
   “You know, your eyes remind me of Lapis Lazulis,” Damen’s deep voice was right behind him.  
Laurent kept his back to him as he noticed a few of the white flowers from his hair lazily floating in the clear water.  
   “I-Is that so?”  
His breath hitched as he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist and Damen’s hot breath on his ear.  
   “Yes, it’s on of my favorite gems,” he whispered.  
Every alarm was going off in Laurent’s head. Instinct told him to elbow him right in the diaphragm, do something, but his body was completely frozen as Damen’s hands trailed up and down his sides. If this were Vere, it would be an entirely different story, but he was a slave of Akielos, expected to be obedient to their masters.

Damen took notice of how Laurent was shaking. He planted a light kiss on the back of his neck before letting go of him.  
   “Wash me,” he ordered with a smirk and sat at the other end of the bath.  
It took a few minutes for Laurent to regain his calm composure before turning around and wading over to Damen with a pouting expression.  
   “Try and pull that stunt on me again, and I’ll break your fingers,” Laurent muttered, grabbing a cloth and washing Damen’s skin indignantly.  
   “I think your feelings are much more complicated than you let on,” Damen said with a wide smirk as he watched Laurent.  
Laurent got to his face than left the cloth there.  
   “That’s all I’m doing,” he said briefly before washing himself off.  
They must’ve put something in the water. It smelled distinctly of lavender and left Laurent’s skin feeling silky smooth.

Soon after, they were back in light clothing, Laurent still feeling exposed even when he wore it. Oddly enough, Damen left him unchained as they readied to leave.  
   “Think of this as a test of trust. Now, we’ll go to the stables to retrieve my horse. The event will be starting soon,” Damen grinned at him and motioned to follow him.  
Laurent sighed and followed, knowing he really didn’t have a choice.

Damen had Laurent sit in front of him on the horse. He wore the same clothes as before but now donned a red cape that trailed behind him. Laurent was squeezed between his arms as Damen held the reins and pressed up against him as he urged the horse into a gallop.  
   “How in the hell do you ride a horse in these short, revealing garments?” Laurent fussed as he held his down by his knees.  
   “Everyone basically wears the same thing, so it doesn’t matter,” Damen laughed heartily at the blonde.

They arrived at the scene of multiple tents and stands in an open field near the palace. The great white cliffs were visible in the distance. Laurent noted the multiple targets that must’ve been for spear throwing of some kind. The ground around them was rutted out with horse tracks. A cloud of dust hung about the air. They received an abundance of stares as Damen walked in with Laurent by his side unchained. He walked him to where Kastor and Jokaste sat.  
   “Kastor, greetings. My slave has never witnessed our sports before, being a Veretian. I’d like him to experience them,” Damen said, bowing his head a bit.  
   “He can sit next to me as long as he doesn’t bite,” Jokaste laughed whimsically as she motioned for Laurent to sit by her.  
Damen lightly pushed Laurent forward in encouragement, earning a groan from the blonde as he took a seat next to Jokaste, giving his best bow.  
   “Behave yourself,” he whispered harshly before running back down to his horse.  
Laurent spotted the king on a throne of sorts near the same area and noticed how sickly he looked. His dark skin took on a pallad tone.  
   “So, you’re Damen’s new slave, and he seems quite enamored by you,” Jokaste looked over at him with blue eyes like his.  
Laurent nodded slightly, not sure of the proper etiquette.  
   “And I hear he’s having quite a time bedding you. As I’m sure you know, Damen isn’t used to the word ‘no’ when it comes to bedroom affairs.”  
   “I assume you’re speaking from experience,” Laurent replied.  
   “He was quite caught up in me until you came along, but I should’ve predicted that with a new blonde around,” she remarked.

She diverted to conversing with Kastor.  
   “Not that it matters since you’ve chosen between brothers,” Laurent thought to himself.  
His attention was drawn to the field in front of them with the targets. The riders set off to specific positions. Laurent spotted Damen almost right away, the dark curls of his hair swept back by the wind.  
   “This is the okton, a treasured sport that riders spend long periods training for. The goal is to hit the targets with spears as they move in a constant figure eight pattern,” Jokaste informed him.  
   “That doesn’t sound very challenging,” Laurent scoffed, thinking back to when he’d go hunting for wild boars.  
   “Damen’s spears are painted red,” she chuckled at Laurent’s tenacity.

They began with the sound of a horn, horses jerking forward as the okton began. As spears were thrown, Laurent noted the risk the riders took. They could potentially get caught in the path of a spear. Moving from Damen, Laurent spotted Nikandros as well. Him and Damen were the two in the lead. The horses kicked up so much dust and debris, a few of the riders were missing their targets. Damen would’ve had one embedded in his arm if he hadn’t leaned over to pick up his spear. It only scratched his shoulder as it flew into the ground, yielding a gasp from the onlookers. It went as Laurent had predicted with Damen the winner and Nikandros as a close second. The crowd cheered triumphantly for the prince as Damen rode around. He stood up as he noticed Damen motioning for him. He glanced at Jokaste once more before walking over to him.  
   “Am I supposed to congratulate you or something?” he asked with hands on his hips.  
Damen grinned while jumping off his horse, a bit of blood trickling from the small scrape. Laurent rolled his eyes before giving him a tiny peck on the cheek.  
   “I see he’s unchained today,” Nikandros noted as he walked up to him.  
He wore a similar red cape that cascaded in ripples in the breeze.  
   “Yes, he’s behaving well today,” Damen beamed and ruffled Laurent’s hair.  
Nikandros gave a disapproving look before turning to Damen.  
   “Well, how about a wrestling match?”  
   “Ah, of course! I’d never back down from a challenge, especially from you,” Damen laughed as he clasped Nikandros’ shoulder. “Come on, Laurent! Akielon wrestling is something you must see.”

Laurent waited by another dusty ring while Damen and Nikandros had disappeared into a tent. A few minutes later, they finally appeared in the ring, and Laurent nearly collapsed. Both were completely nude, his eyes embarrassingly tracing over each muscle. The two were coated in oil, making each muscle stand out even more. Both were quite strong, and it seemed like an even match until Damen had Nikandros’ hands locked behind his back, forcing him to the ground. When it was over, they headed back to the tent to towel off.  
   “Congrats, I guess,” Laurent said as Damen approached him.  
   “Haha, don’t be so flustered. It’s just sports,” Damen teased, rubbing Laurent’s shoulder as they walked.  
Laurent ignored the comment. His eyes were caught by the practice targets by where the okton had taken place. He felt a strange yearning as his fists tightened.  
   Turning to Damen suddenly, he blurted, “I want to practice throwing a spear.”  
Damen was bewildered at first before laughing and clasping his shoulder.  
   “What are you talking about? You’re a bedroom slave for pleasing me.”  
Laurent felt a determination course through him as he grabbed the strap across Damen’s chest, jerking on it so they were eye level.  
   “Listen well, Akielon swine, I can throw a spear just as well as you can if not better. I’m not just some tame pleasure slave,” he growled, blue eyes sharp and fierce.  
He was so focused on Damen that he hadn’t noticed the reaction of others around him. A rough hand grabbed him from behind and tugged him away from Damen before grabbing his wrists, forcing them behind his back and making him kneel. Laurent whipped his head back to see Nikandros staring down at him.  
   “You should know your place, slave. You’re not in Vere and have no place touching Prince Damianos like that,” he said sternly.  
He turned his attention to Damen, “My prince, what do you want done with his slave? Perhaps having him flogged would do him some good. Make him obedient.”  
Nikandros was about to take him away when Damen held up a hand.  
   “Wait. I want to see what he can do with a spear. He seemed rather adamant about that,” Damen nodded. “Ready a horse for him.”  
Laurent shot Nikandros an indignant look once he was released from his hold.  
   “If he knew who I really was, he’d definitely tear me apart,” Laurent thought to himself.

Soon, Damen rode by him with another horse.  
   “Since it’s not in use, we’ll use the okton course. This will be your horse. The spears are loaded on her saddle,” he informed. “Follow me.”  
Laurent nodded before mounting the saddle and getting the horse into a trot to follow after Damen. She was a gorgeous mare with a light brown coat speckled with black dots that shimmered in the sun.  
Instead of going at the same time, Damen had them go one at a time. Laurent scoffed at him but put put with it. Damen went first, hitting bullseyes on all but the last one, which landed near the outer edge due to a slight mess up.  
Laurent studied his form and how we threw the spears closely, thinking of ways to outdo him. Looking behind, a small crowd had gathered, curious to see what the Veretian could do. Laurent knew they weren’t expecting much. Vere wasn’t known for skills with the spear, but Laurent had been on enough boar hunts to know the basics.  
   “Your turn,” Damen winked as he rode up next to Laurent.  
The blonde held a blue tipped spear in his hand, testing it out by spinning it around.  
   “You’ll regret missing that last target,” he jeered, sending the horse into a gallop once the targets were cleared.  
Though he was in Akielon clothes, he easily got back into his usual rhythm while riding. He recalled Damen’s form as the first target came closer and took a deep breath before he threw. He smiled triumphantly as it sank into the bullseye. His pride only increased as he heard a surprised gasp from the onlookers. He managed to make a bullseye for each target, concentration tightening as he neared the last one. Laurent breathed with the strokes, in as he raised it and out as it flew out of his hand. A wide smile crossed his face as he saw it make the bullseye out of the corner of his eye. He relished the looks on all of their faces as he had the horse trot back over to Damen. Damen himself wore a bewildered look as his eyes scanned the targets.  
   “What do you have to say to that?” Laurent smirked as he dismounted.  
   “Gee, um, sorry I underestimated you,” Damen smiled at him as he also dismounted.  
   “Quite a show you put on, Veretian,” Nikandros grumbled as he walked past Laurent. “You caused quite a stir.”  
   “As I hoped I would,” Laurent retorted and stood by Damen’s side again.

The rest of the day was spent meeting others of the court as well as commanders of other Akielon armies, many of whom noted Laurent’s skill with the spear. Later in the evening, a feast was held in the palace. Laurent sat by Damen with Kastor and Jokaste on the other side. Laurent couldn’t help but feel uneasy whenever they were nearby, and the king looked even paler and sickly than earlier. He ended up retiring for the night in the middle of the feast. Laurent only ate what Damen fed him, not very much in the mood for eating. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen, a fearful feeling that lingered at the edge of his mind.  
As he watched Damen, he seemed a bit too drowsy and loopy after one glass of wine.  
   “Alright, it’s time to retire for the night,” Laurent said as he helped Damen up. “Damn, you’re heavy,” he groaned as the bigger man slumped over him.  
Laurent sighed as he helped him to his chambers.  
   “Nicaise,” he whispered as the pet passed him. “I feel that something is about to happen. Come with me into Damen’s chambers.”  
Nicaise gazed around the deserted halls to ensure the coast was clear before nodding and helping Laurent with carrying Damen.  
   “What’s wrong with him? He only had one glass of wine or is he a lightweight?” Nicaise asked, wiping his brow.  
   “I think it may have been laced with a sedative,” Laurent answered. “They want him to be out of it, so he can be taken out easily.”  
Laurent could’ve sworn he heard the marching of feet approaching from down the hall.  
   “What are you going to do?”  
   “Defend him. It may be our only hope of escape,” Laurent answered, readying himself by the door.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Just a warning for some violence at the beginning.

Beads of sweat dripped from Laurent’s chin as he waited by the door, listening to the march of footsteps get closer and closer. He had his body pressed flat up against the wall. He instructed Nicaise to drag Damen into the other room, urging him to splash water on his face or do something to at least partially wake him. The air was tense. It felt like he was breathing in a thick smoke as he ran over a plan in his mind. The soldiers would burst in. Being hidden, he’d take one of their swords and go from there. He felt every muscle tensing as they were right outside the door. There was a second of quiet, a hole second of hesitation before the door was busted in. To Laurent, it was like it happened in slow motion. In the darkness, by the wall, he saw them run in, armor glinting in the pale moonlight. Like a jaguar hidden in the shadows, Laurent pounced on the one closest to the broken door. There was only a brief yelp of surprise as Laurent grabbed his throat and yanked the blade from his grip. Not missing a beat, he stabbed the blade straight through his shoulder, watching the blood trickle down before a sharp kick to the stomach sent the soldier flying to the ground. With a wild look in his eyes, Laurent lunged at them with the blood coated blade.  
He mostly aimed for limbs, wanting to incapacitate them. They didn’t stand a chance against Laurent’s quick movements. He moved like a serpent with the blade, weaving around swords and fists until he had an opening. Blood began to coat the floor as veins were struck. One was missing a finger when he foolishly tried to reach out and grab Laurent. It lay on the ground a few feet from its owner. Laurent’s chest heaved up and down as all of them lay on the ground bleeding and moaning in pain. His fingers were coated red with the liquid. He went over and slipped off the belt from one of them, strapping it to himself and sliding the sword in.  
   “Come on, Nicaise. We’re leaving,” he called in airy gasps as he continued to catch his breath.  
Nicaise exited the room, trying his best to drag Damen along by his ankle.  
   “I couldn’t wake this gigantor up,” he huffed.  
Laurent and Nicaise tried to carry him together but still found the dead weight to be too much. After a few tries, both were sitting on the ground with heaving chests.  
   “We might have to just leave without him,” Laurent sighed in defeat.  
As he heard someone else approaching, Laurent jumped on his feet, readying to draw his sword but faltered when Nikandros ran in. A sheen of sweat covered his face as he took in the scene before him: injured, bleeding Akielon soldiers, Damen unconscious, and the two Veretians, one bloodied and armed with a sword.  
   “D-did you do this?” he directed at Laurent and then the injured soldiers.  
   “Nikandros, they attacked us. They meant to hurt Damen,” Laurent explained, taking his hands off of the hilt.  
   “I know that. I heard the plan myself. My question to you is who exactly are you? You’re more than just a slave. I saw today that you’re quite skilled on horseback with the spear as well as the sword apparently,” he gestured to Laurent’s handiwork.  
   “I think there are more pressing matters at the moment, don’t you? Now, why don’t you help us get him out of here?” Laurent motioned to the unconscious Damen.  
There was a moment of hesitation as Nikandros’ eyes shifted from Laurent to Damen before finally nodding, picking up Damen, and slumping him over his back.  
   “Follow me. We’ll head for the stables,” Nikandros uttered.

The three of them stealthily made their way through the open hallways. Since Nikandros had his arms full with carrying Damen, Laurent kept his sword out. They mostly kept to the shadows, avoiding the moonlit areas. Thanks to Nikandros’ knowledge of the guards and their rounds, they managed to make it to the stables unseen.  
   “Do you know where we can take him?” Laurent asked suddenly, eyes tense with apprehension.  
   “He’d be somewhat safe in my land of Delpha, but that’s a far journey from here,” Nikandros muttered as he readied two horses. “Look, right now we just have to worry about getting as far away from Ios as we can. Damen will be safer anywhere from here even if it’s still in Akielos.”  
Nicaise was about to blurt something out, but Laurent stopped him.  
   “You’re right. Let’s find a safe hiding place we can take refuge in until tomorrow. There, I promise, I’ll answer your question,” Laurent nodded as he mounted the grey horse. “You’re about the same size as Damen. You take him on your horse, and Nicaise will ride with me.”  
Nicaise’s small frame easily fit in front of Laurent while Nikandros had to hold tightly to Damen to ensure he wouldn’t slip off the horse.

They rode hard into the night, Nikandros leading with Laurent following after him. Much of the surrounding landscape was huge fields and farmland, not to mention that full moon that was out, casting a ghostly light over everything. They were too exposed just riding on the main road. Laurent breathed a sigh of relief as they veered off the road and blazed their own trail through the fields, kicking up dust in their wake. Nikandros took the shortest route he could into the woods.  
Nicaise kept quiet during the tense ride, keeping secure against Laurent as he kept a look out for any pursuing riders. His eyes widened as he spotted silhouettes moving around the same speed as them to the far right.  
   “Laurent, riders to the far right,” he whispered.  
Laurent spotted them through the trees. They must’ve been on the main road. Urging his horse forward, he rode next to Nikandros. He pointed over to the right, hoping he would understand. The Akielon’s eyes widened, and he nodded as they veered to the left, further away from the road.  
After what seemed like an hour, they approached a cabin, deep in the woods. The light from the windows made it look like some sort of beacon in the night. A man ran out from the front door at the sound of hoofbeats. Nikandros signaled that they were going to stop as he slowed his horse. The man gave the two Veretians an odd look as they waited behind Nikandros’ horse.  
   “Nikandros..what’s happened?” he asked. “I-is that Prince Damianos?”  
   “I’ll explain everything inside. May we use your stable?” Nikandros asked, a bit winded from having to hold Damen.  
The man nodded and gestured behind the cabin.  
Once the horses were secured and fed, Laurent and Nicaise helped with lowering Damen from the horse, leaving the rest of the heavy lifting to Nikandros. They followed him inside, meeting a family who awaited them. The man’s wife, son, and daughter stared curiously at Laurent and Nicaise. Nikandros lowered Damen onto a couch in the living room with a pillow underneath his head.  
   “Argos, my friend. I apologize for barging in like this, but as you can see, something has happened at Ios,” Nikandros turned to him and bowed his head.  
   “It’s alright, Nikandros. My home is always open to you, and that really is the prince!” Argos walked up to the sleeping Damen curiously. “What has happened to him?”  
   “The throne has been taken by his half brother, Kastor. King Theomedes is dead. He must’ve been slowly poisoned. He left the feast early. Near the end of it, I went to check on him, and he had passed. I believe the Prince’s slave here can tell you more on what happened to Damen,” Nikandros looked to Laurent.  
All eyes turned to him, gazing at him with curiosity and the sword by his side.  
   “There was a sedative put in his wine. He’ll probably wake soon. A group of soldiers were sent, I’m guessing to kill him. I managed to take one of their swords and incapacitated them. Then, Nikandros showed up and we escaped,” Laurent explained.  
   “A slave fought off a group of Akielon soldiers?” Argos asked, studying Laurent intently.  
   “As you can see, he’s a Veretian slave. He’s not trained like the slaves of Akielon,” Nikandros walked up and grabbed Laurent’s arm. “Which reminds me that I must speak to him alone for a moment. We’ll go outside. Other Veretian! Take care of Damen,” he ordered at Nicaise before dragging Laurent outside.  
Then, he didn’t hesitate to slam Laurent against the outside of the cabin.  
   “Now, I know you’re not some pet from Vere,” he said lowly.  
Laurent wore a devilish smile as he clung onto the soldier’s arm.  
   “Well, of course the Prince of Vere isn’t just ‘some pet,’” he spat.  
His smile widened as he watched Nikandros’ face contort at the answer.  
   “Y-you’re the prince?” he growled and tightened his grip on Laurent’s throat. “Why were you sent to Akielos?”  
   “Why else? My uncle, The Regent, wanted the throne all to himself. With my brother gone, I was the only heir: the only one standing in his way,” Laurent choked out. “I’m a victim. I don’t mean harm to Akielos or Damianos even though I’m well aware of what he did to Auguste. My uncle sent me here, stripped of my title, to spite me I suppose he finds humor in making me a bed slave for the one who killed my brother, but I really don’t mean him harm.”  
Nikandros loosened his grip before letting go of Laurent.  
   “You better mean what you say. I won’t hesitate to defend Damen if you try anything,” he huffed and motioned for Laurent to follow him inside.

Nikandros was offered the spare bedroom which consisted of two cots. Laurent urged Nicaise to sleep there while he stayed by Damen for the night.  
   “Here, in case you get cold,” Agros’ wife draped a blanket over him.  
   “Thank you,” Laurent said softly.  
He knelt at the edge of the couch, resting his head by Damen’s chest. He looked over at his face and noted how peaceful he looked despite all that had happened. Laurent wondered if Nikandros expected him to tell Damen who he really was. His heart quickened thinking about how he would react or what he would do, but that would have to wait for the morning. He quickly fell asleep like that, his head tucked close to Damen’s chest, listening to his strong steady heart beat.

Laurent woke up to fingers slowly stroking through his hair. He instinctively pulled his head away as his eyes met Damen’s.  
   “It’s always a joy to wake up to you next to me,” he cooed.  
He took Laurent’s hand in his, noting the dried blood that stuck to his fingers as well as the sword by his side.  
   “Did you really defend me? Could you fill me in on what happened?” Damen asked.  
He groaned as he sat up and gestured for Laurent to sit next to him. Laurent puffed his cheeks but moved to sit by him.  
   “There was an attempt to kill you. Nikandros knows a bit more than me, but I fought off a group of soldiers until he arrived and helped with the escape,” Laurent explained, trying to ignore the arm that had snaked around his lower back.  
   “Wow, a slave fought off a group of soldiers..” Damen looked down at him with a skeptical look.  
   “You figured it out, didn’t you? Who I am,” Laurent asked, his entire body tensing up.  
   “You look just like him, you know,” Damen said suddenly. “You’re Laurent, the Prince of Vere, aren’t you?”  
Laurent’s fists were balled up so tight that his knuckles shown white.  
   “Yes, The Regent betrayed me. He had me stripped of my title and made a slave for..for you, the one who killed Auguste,” Laurent muttered, looking towards the ground.  
   “I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, your brother was a great fighter as I’m sure you are. I have the scar to prove that he had broken through my guard. Well, now it seems we’re in the same situation. I’ve been apparently stripped of my title.”  
A small chuckle escaped from Laurent.  
   “I suppose we are. You know, before, I really wanted to hate you. I mean, I still sort of dislike you, but you treated me with understanding and kindness, so thanks I guess,” he grumbled, leaning into Damen.  
Damen chuckled and pulled him closer.  
   “You’re always so nervous around me. You know, it’s okay to be afraid of sex,” he teased.  
   “Just..shut up.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Bit of a shorter chapter this time. ^^ I'm gonna try to keep pumping out chapters regularly as best as I can.

Nikandros shot a disapproving look as he walked in on Damen attempting to pull Laurent closer to him.  
   “Let me love you, Laurent,” Damen whined as Laurent pushed his face back, scolding him in Veretian, “Get off me, Akielon pig!”  
They both looked over as Nikandros cleared his throat, “I’m glad to see you’re awake, my prince.”  
   “Good to see you too, my friend,” Damen sat up straight and let Laurent go. “So, Laurent tells me you know who’s responsible for this.”  
   “It pains me to say it but yes. It is Kastor along with Jokaste. Theomedes is dead, and with you gone, Kastor will take the throne,” Nikandros informed, bowing his head.  
The smile on Damen’s face slowly fell as he took in all that Nikandros had said. He felt like a heavy weight had been placed on his chest as he clutched at it.  
   “Kastor and Jokaste..but why? He’s my brother..”  
   “I’m not sure the reason behind it, but they must’ve been planning this for a while,” Nikandros answered, kneeling in front of Damen. “But I am loyal to you. You are my prince and the rightful heir. I’d follow you anywhere.”  
Damen smiled faintly at him and placed a hand on his head.  
   “I know you would. Thank you, Kyros of Delpha,” Damen said softly. “But for now, until I can take back the throne, you can’t call me prince or king or Damianos. For now, I’m just Damen, and we can’t forget about the Veretians. Laurent will need help with taking back his throne as well. Right now, we’re two princes who have been stripped of our titles.”  
Nikandros looked like he was about to protest but bowed his head again.  
   “I’ll..try my best with that.”  
   “And what about these?” Laurent interjected, gesturing to the shining collar and wrist cuffs.  
   “You’ll need a welder or blacksmith to take those off,” Nikandros replied, taking a seat on a chair.  
   “However, leaving them on for now might work out better for us as well as sneaking you into Vere,” Damen pondered, looking at Laurent intently.  
   “What are you blabbering about?” Laurent shot him a poisonous look.  
   “I’m saying we may avoid suspicion if we travel with you as my pet and Nicaise too, but we can say that he’s Nikandros’ pet,” Damen replied, cupping his cheek sweetly.  
   “You can’t be serious,” he scoffed, pulling out of Damen’s grip.  
   “I’m entirely serious. How else are you supposed to explain the collar and cuffs?”  
Laurent looked Damen up and down considering his options before answering, “Fine but only if we’re not suspicious.”  
   “Do you know where we should go, then? Obviously, Akielos isn’t the best place to be in. The other generals are completely loyal to the throne. I’m sure Kastor will brand us as criminals or traitors,” Nikandros interrupted, leaning in the chair.  
   “We’ll head north for Pallas. I have acquaintances there that may help me. From there, we can head for Vere, though if we hit trouble, then we’ll have to go into Vask,” Laurent replied, moving the collar on his neck a bit.  
   “Vask? Isn’t that home to a group of warrior women?”  
   “Yes, and they know of me. We’ll be fine or are you frightened, Nikandros?” Laurent smirked as he looked directly at him.  
Nikandros only shook his head, “I’m not falling for that, you venomous serpent. I..trust your judgement.”  
Laurent smiled triumphantly, then welcomed Nicaise as he entered the room, yawning and still appearing half asleep. He plopped down next to Laurent and leaned on his shoulder, eyes still heavy.  
   “Why do you all get up so early?” he whined.  
   “You’re going to have to get used to this, spoiled palace pet,” Nikandros said, crossing his arms.  
Nicaise’s eyes opened as he shot him a look.  
   “Shut it, Akielon. I’m just not used to all this running around,” he grumbled.  
   “Nicaise has been a pet all his life. Don’t blame him for his habits just because they’re different from yours, soldier,” Laurent defended, his cold, blue gaze resting on Nikandros.  
Nikandros was about to retort when Damen glanced at him, silencing him instantly.

   “Ah, I see you’re all up,” Argos’ voice cut through the silence. “If you’re going to escape Akielos, you’re going to need these.”  
He tossed multiple articles of clothing at them of varying sizes.  
   “I just guessed on sizes. The young one with the brown hair will probably fit my son’s clothes, so I threw some of his old ones in there. The rest of you will have to sort through the others. I also have something outside that should aid in your transportation.”  
Nikandros immediately stood up, bowed slightly and promptly shook Argos’ hand.  
   “I can’t thank you enough, my friend, for all of this,” he said graciously.  
   “It’s no trouble at all. I’d do anything to help Prince Damianos. I wish you the best of luck,” Argos directed at Damen, bowing his head.  
   “I promise I will always remember you and your kindness when I am rightfully king,” Damen stood and bowed back to him.

He had to put together an outfit of pants, a light undershirt, and jacket. Laurent found one similar, making sure to find something long sleeved to at least hide the cuffs. Nicaise wore a long sleeved tunic along with a plain vest. All of their sandals were swapped out for travelling boots, well made and sturdy. Outside, a pleasant breeze met them. A thick fog clung to the ground since the sun was still hidden behind the trees. It moved about by their feet as they walked over to a covered wagon that their horses were attached to.  
   “Argos, this really is too much,” Nikandros sighed, looking over at the other man.  
   “Like I said, this is for the prince. Don’t worry about it. It’s a wagon a friend of mine had no use for anymore,” he assured.  
Nikandros nodded reluctantly, testing the harness on the horses to ensure it was secure.  
   “Laurent and I should stay hidden in the wagon while you sit up top with Nicaise don’t you think?” Damen asked as he walked up behind Nikandros.  
   “Why does that little brat need to sit with me?”  
   “Well, he hasn’t seen much of outside of palaces. He should see the world, and it could be some valuable bonding time,” Damen chuckled and patted his shoulder.  
   “I hope you’re not insinuating that I would take him on as a romantic partner?”  
   “I never said that. Besides, I think you two could learn new perspectives from each other. Now, we shouldn’t stay in one place for too long. Let’s head out.”

All of them held their breath as they neared the main road, heading north. It was only after a few had passed them that Damen began to relax.  
   “We’ll stop for rest around sunset and quick stops for when the horses need water,” Damen called up to Nikandros.  
   “Understood,” he answered back.  
Laurent took a moment to study him. The sunlight shone into the wagon, shining on Damen’s hair and making it appear bright. His dark skin glistened in the light.  
   “Admiring the view?” Damen’s voice broke the silence, making Laurent jump and snap out of his daze.  
   “Hmph, y-you must be quite smitten with having me all to yourself again,” he huffed.  
Damen smiled softly and looked over at Laurent curiously.  
   “You are quite a challenge when it comes to bed affairs; however, I do love a challenge. With ones like you, being gentle and using the right amount of coaxing is key. Now, come sit in front of me,” Damen motioned as he sat cross legged, waiting for Laurent.  
Laurent pouted at first but sighed as he scooched over and plopped himself down in front of Damen, only a little ways away from his lap. He nearly screamed as he felt Damen’s lips ever so lightly brush against the soft skin of his neck. Redness flushed his pale skin as heat was transferred to him through Damen’s lips.  
   “I’ll teach you pleasure..ever so slowly,” he whispered by his ear.  
Damen did nothing but this. He kept his hands by his sides as he focused entirely on showering Laurent’s neck with light, butterfly kisses. At first, Laurent wanted to pull away and hit the other man as hard as he could, but he couldn’t help but shudder at the tiny pinprick sensations that were dotting and spreading around more of his neck. Damen’s lips were so careful and gentle.  
   “Do you want me to stop?” Damen asked, a bit concerned when he felt Laurent shaking slightly.  
   “N-no..I, um, now don’t get all excited from this, but I..like it. And don’t even think about using your hands on me,” Laurent muttered.  
Damen grinned as he continued the soft kisses.  
   “Yes, your majesty.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus. School is starting, but I'll try my best to update this regularly like I used to. I think I know how I want to take the story now, so enjoy the new update! Thank you again for the fun comments! ^^

Laurent had lazily watched the sun rise and set again. They hadn’t stopped the wagon since they departed the house in the woods now headed for the northern parts of Akielos. It was beginning to grow more hilly, though the scenery changed very gradually. Laurent was aware that where they were headed was more sparse and mountainous if they were still going with what Nikandros had suggested: going through Patras through Vask and into Vere. Damen had agreed, thinking it best to not be spotted, though Patras could be tricky. The kingdom there was linked to Vere. The heir was an ambassador to Vere. It could end up being more treacherous than first anticipated. However, for now, they were relatively safe. If anything came up, they had two strong Akielons to take care of it. Laurent would but it was best to keep the fake demeanor of a pet: submissive, shy. That was best so suspicion wouldn’t arise. In a foggy, half asleep state he barely heard Nikandros inform them that they’d stop at the next town. That seemed like a good idea. They had been travelling for a day or two straight without stopping at all. He needed to stretch his legs. It was becoming rather cramped with Damen in there with him and Nicaise, at least Nicaise was small. Compared to him, Damen was a huge beast. Not to mention this big brute had been teasingly kissing his neck nearly the whole time. After a while, he had pushed his face away, informing him that he needed his space.

   “You’re very clingy, you know that, right?” He tried his best not to snap at him, growing irritated and needing a nice bed to sleep in. “I can’t help it around you. Shouldn’t you know that by now?” he chuckled his usual deep chuckle and was content by just observing the other for now. Laurent only scoffed and kept a sleeping Nicaise close by his side. Nicaise was the only one that wouldn’t be helpful in a fight, so he felt rather protective of him.

   “I just want to get out of this wagon. It’s becoming claustrophobic with you taking up most of the room.” Soon enough, they were in a small Akielon village. Laurent prayed that even with the prince wearing travelling clothes, people wouldn’t recognize him. Once the wagon was stopped, Laurent waited for Damen to climb out first. He then followed after him with Nicaise in his arms.

   “We’ll wait for you before heading up to the room,” Damen said to Nikandros and leading the way inside once he got a nod from the other. The inside of the inn was rather quaint with simple furnishings for a lounge area of sorts and a tavern on the other side. Laurent hated walking behind him. Damen was so bulky and much taller than him. It was like following a living building. However, if he wanted to maintain his disguise as a pet or slave or whatever they called it here, he had to act like one. With as much concentration as he could muster, he ignored the stares and whispers from others inside. He was well aware that his appearance always attracted attention.

   “And do these belong to you?” The innkeeper motioned to Laurent carrying the smaller Nicaise standing beside Damen.

   “Yes, they do. They wear the cuffs of slaves as you can see.” Laurent begrudgingly showed his wrists in case the man was skeptical. The innkeeper simply nodded and handed the key to their room to Damen.

   “You have some lovely ones, especially the blonde. Enjoy your stay.”

As they walked past, Laurent made sure to give the man a look of disdain as he followed after his “master.” Nikandros showed up soon enough once the horse was properly stabled, and the group headed up to the room. Laurent rolled his eyes as the two got into an argument about who should take the other bed and who should take the cot. Of course, Nikandros insisted that the prince should take the bed. He was used to cots and wouldn’t mind at all. Laurent chose to ignore their idiotic banterings and gently laid Nicaise down on his bed. They’d sleep in the same bed since there were only two. “You’re going to disturb Nicaise if you two keep up with your blabbering,” he snapped in a harsh whisper, which quickly shut the other two up. Finally, Damen nodded and took the bed as Nikandros wanted.

   “You two are such babies. You could just share the bed, though now that I think of it, you behemoths are probably too large to do that.” Damen shot him a look though he wore a playful smile.

   “Yeah, yeah, it got settled, alright? You get some sleep,” he yawned and soon found himself quickly drifting off to sleep. Not soon after, Laurent followed suit, and the whole room was filled with the relaxed breathing of those deep in sleep. As they slept, news of what had happened and was currently happening at Ios was quickly spreading through the country and others outside of it.

Laurent woke to bright sunlight shining through the window. He groaned as he quickly rubbed his eyes to adjust to waking up. He heard a small groan behind him as his movements were starting to wake Nicaise up.

   “Do you have to move around so much,” he complained, proceeding to bury his face into one of the pillows.

   “I can’t control when my body wakes up, Nicaise, nor how it will react when I wake up. Good morning by the way,” he sighed and forced himself to sit up as he continued to rub his eyes. As soon as one began to stir, the others were starting to as well. He heard a deeper grunt from Damen as his brown eyes met Laurent’s blue ones. Nikandros woke up rather quickly after Damen, getting up on his feet and already starting to stretch.

   “Good morning, my prince..and Veretians.” Laurent regarded him with a nod, tidying up his own hair with his fingers.

   “So, what’s the plan?” he immediately asked, getting right down to business.

   “Staying on the move. At least in Akielos, we shouldn’t stay in one town or area for too long. News spreads quickly here. There’s no doubt that there are already many out looking for you.” He pointed to Laurent with a glare. “We shouldn’t slow down until we reach Patras and even then we probably still shouldn’t slow down.”    “I agree. I can blend in easily with these clothes, but I could still be easily recognized as the prince to those who know me or know what I look like,” Damen added, beginning to tidy himself up.

   “Well, we best not waste anymore time then,” Laurent tutted matter of factly and turned to whisper to Nicaise in Veretian, gaining a sideways glance from Nikandros.

   “I don’t like them doing that,” he pouted, looking over to Damen. The other shrugged with a smirk.

   “They’re probably just gossiping about you. No worries, Nikandros, I’ll let you know if they’re talking about betraying us. I can understand Veretian.”

The four of them soon were leaving the inn and heading for the stables. Laurent and Nicaise waited by Damen while Nikandros saw to the wagon getting hitched back up to the horse. Laurent’s head screamed alert when he spotted a group walking through the streets with vibrant red colors. A nudge from him alerted Damen to it. He kept Nicaise close and wrapped an arm around Laurent, hugging him into his side to slightly hide him.

   “What are you?” Laurent blurted, immediately protesting against his arm but failing miserably.

   “Shh, stay still until they pass by,” he whispered. “I don’t want you getting spotted.”

He didn’t relax until all of them had passed by, only remarking him with glances; however, Damen’s heart beat rapidly increased when he spotted a general who would definitely recognize him or at least be suspicious of him. Luckily, Nikandros was bringing the wagon out, and as nonchalantly as he could, Damen basically threw Laurent and Nicaise in followed by himself. He didn’t even breathe until all the soldiers had rounded the corner and were gone. By the look on Nikandros’ face, the other felt the same apprehension. He was an important soldier after all. Of all the people, him and Damen would be the first to be recognized. He knew they could care less about the Veretians, though once and if they found out who Laurent really is, he’d become much more important to catch.

   “They’re on their way to the other side of town, let’s go while we can,” Damen whispered to Nikandros.

   “R-right,” he responded, urging the horse forward.

Never in his life had Damen thought he’d be on the run from his own army and kingdom. It bothered him immensely that he had no clue what was happening in Ios currently. Was his father alright, his servants? There were just too many questions. For his sake, he pushed them out of his mind for now and focused on getting Laurent to Vere safely. Once there, they’d have even more challenges to overcome. First and foremost was the Regent.

   “I know you won’t like this,” he began, looking to Laurent. “But to avoid being recognized, you might need a haircut. Your longer hair makes you too easily recognizable I’m afraid.”

At first, and usually, Laurent would protest. How dare he think about touching his hair, but given the situation, he simply nodded.

   “You’re right. That would be best, seeing that for now it’s important that others don’t know who I really am.”

   “Good, I promise you’ll still look as handsome as you do now.” Damen tentatively leaned in and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Meanwhile, Laurent concentrated on not blushing and giving him the satisfaction. All he had to add was, “Yeah, you’d better mean that, idiot.” Their goal as of now was to at least make it to Patras without being spotted. If they could accomplish that, it was one less thing on the huge list of things that they had to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will pick up a bit after this chapter along with new characters. Enjoy!

Laurent watched the landscape roll by from the open back of the wagon. For a while, Nicaise had been complaining and demanding attention. Laurent had gotten so fed up with it, he suddenly picked him up and placed him next to Nikandros.  
   “There, now you can see all the scenery,” he said smoothly.  
   “But I don’t wanna be next to the smelly Akielon,” Nicaise pouted in Veretian, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms indignantly.  
   “You’ll sit by the Akielon and like it. I need something to keep you entertained. Maybe he can teach you some Akielon. It’s good to know other languages, you know.”  
   “What were you two talking about?” Nikandros snapped, glaring at Laurent.  
   “He was simply being a little brat, and I reprimanded him. He doesn’t know much Akielon, so try to be understanding. He’s simply here to enjoy the scenery,” Laurent explained in Akielon.  
Before Nikandros could protest, Laurent ducked back into the wagon with Damen.  
   “Sorry about him. His attention span is more like that of a mouse. He’s used to being spoiled at the palace, which I suppose is what he was expecting at Ios,” Laurent sighed, resting his chin on his drawn up knees.  
   “He isn’t made for this kind of life.”  
Damen gave him a sad smile and scooched a bit closer.  
   “Sorry, I..wasn’t expecting my brother to do that. In hindsight, I..should’ve seen it coming, but I chose to ignore that. Now, I’m on the run from my own kingdom.”  
Damen looked off toward the sky with a far away look in his eyes before the warmth returned to his eyes, and his dark eyes met Laurent’s sharp blue ones.  
   “But right now, helping you comes first. With just the four of us, we don’t stand much of a chance against the Akielon army, but if we get you back to your rightful place on the throne of Vere, we might have a chance. I know Nikandros doesn’t like this, but as long as I say it’s okay, he’ll go along with it.”  
Laurent only nodded and took to staring at the horizon blankly. He thought about his uncle and why he did this to him. Perhaps it was for the power of the throne, but he couldn’t help but feel it was something else as well. Damen noticed Laurent’s grip on his own shirt tightening.  
   “So, hoping to meet anyone specific in Patras?” he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
   “Hopefully, my men who are still loyal to me might be over there. That, and I heard that Councillor Guion’s son has taken a liking to one of the men in my guard, so that could be something,” Laurent recalled, glancing back over at Damen.  
The other fiddled his thumbs nervously, feeling a tension rising in the air.  
   “Look, Laurent, I..I’m sorry about your brother, Auguste. He was a very skilled fighter, and we both fought for our lives. I wish it could’ve worked out differently, but..I mean, a battle’s a battle,” Damen blurted awkwardly.  
When he finished, he backed away a bit as if expecting some outburst. Laurent took in the words, nodding a bit, keeping his cool, complacent look.  
   “In the past, if I met you like this, I may have challenged you, yelled at you..hated you like I used to,” he said quietly, eyes toward the ground. “But, obviously, I’ve had time to think, to contemplate. Due to..things that happened after that, I have someone else to hate. I know that circumstances are circumstances. It’s not that I completely forgive you..but things are fine between us, alright?”  
Laurent rolled his eyes at the goofy grin that crossed Damen’s face.  
   “D-don’t give me that look. Um, to tell the truth, you are..kind of handsome,” he stammered, finding it difficult to make the words leave his lips.  
His face felt hot all of a sudden as he saw Damen’s lips take on a sly smile.  
   “Oh, really? Well, you’re lucky you’re just my type,” he teased with a wink.  
   “Oh, yeah? I was told about that. It’s one of the reasons why they sent me to be your slave. You like to fuck those like me, with blonde hair and pale skin. I wonder why that is. Perhaps it’s how easily my skin can bruise,” Laurent mused, slowly gaining his composure back, though he seemed to notice that Damen was looking at him differently.  
   “I suppose that’s something you’ll have to figure out for yourself.”  
He winked and gazed at Laurent with those warm eyes of his. They were honest eyes that gave away his character. He was a fierce fighter. Laurent was all too aware of that, but from this, he knew he was also earnest and kind. It seemed by the way he was sitting and looking at him that he was waiting for Laurent to do something, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He was starting to develop a fragile trust between him and Laurent. He didn’t want to ruin it by doing something Laurent was uncomfortable with. After a while, Laurent sighed and scooted across the floor and sat next to Damen, gaining a surprised look from the other. Leaning against him, Laurent closed his eyes and for once was enjoying the ride. A cool breeze wafted past his face. He had to admit, the countryside of Akielos had its charms. He actually found himself nodding off with Damen as his pillow.  
   “Um, if I might suggest? You may be more comfortable if you laid across my lap. I-I swear it’s just so you’ll be more comfortable..nothing else.”  
At first, Laurent glared at him, not knowing where he was going with this. He stared at him the entire time as he leaned down, laying his head on Damen’s thigh.  
   “If you touch me, you’ll find your hand broken,” he warned before closing his eyes.  
Before falling asleep, he remembered hearing Damen’s soft chuckle, the faint sound of birds, and the sound of the dirt beneath the wheels.

It was a good number of days of riding hard, stopping at towns every so often. Now, they were finally nearing the border of Patras.  
Damen could only imagine the disarray the Akielon military was in. He understood how Kastor’s plan was supposed to go. He had planned for the guards to kill him, and the blame would be put on Laurent and Nicaise, the Veretian slaves. He wasn’t counting on Laurent to use a sword and defend Damen in time for Nikandros to arrive. Some would side with Kastor while others still loyal to Damianos would question his kingship. It was the reason why they didn’t need to worry much about the military at least for now.

Before getting to the border, they stopped at the town that was right by it since night was setting in. They had been riding for a few days and even Nikandros was growing exhausted.  
   “Get some rest, my friend.” Damen patted his shoulder and let him into the room first followed by Nicaise.  
   “I’m going out to get some supplies for the travelling we’ll be doing next. You get some sleep. I’ll be back in a bit, I promise.”  
He bent onto one knee and ever so lightly kissed Laurent’s hand.  
   “O-of course. Be careful.”  
He bowed slightly and closed the door behind him.  
As Damen walked down the street in the moonlight, he found to be mostly deserted besides the ones who hung around the tavern. Luckily, he was able to make it to the store before they closed up for the night. The lights were blown out as soon as he left, carrying the sack over his shoulder. Everything was going as planned. He smiled as he saw the inn in his sight, though that hopeful feeling was soon cut short by a gloved hand over his mouth and a dagger at his throat. His attacker promptly dragged him into the nearby alley as the sack he was carrying dropped to the ground with a plop.  
   “Kastor sends his love to his dear brother.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry for the super long delay!

Damen reacted first by attempting to jab the man in the stomach with his elbow, but his movement was cut short by a forceful push against his windpipe with the dull edge of the dagger. This man obviously wanted something from him. If he was truly here just to kill him, he would’ve done it by now. He had the opportunity to do it now, yet he used the dull edge just to incapacitate Damen.

   “Why did Kastor send you? It couldn’t have been just to kill me,” he managed to choke out, glaring back at him with dangerous brown eyes.

Damen was ready to do what he must to get out of this situation. He was just waiting for an opening: a slip of his hand or something he could use to wriggle out of his hold and deal a blow.

   “As perceptive as always, Damianos,” he chuckled.

Damen could feel his hot breath blow against his left ear with each breath. He was uncomfortably close, and Damen was growing anxious to knock him back.

   “Really, you’re worth more alive than dead. Kastor is well aware of that, but basically, he doesn’t want you as his brother anymore because of the whole you getting chosen to be the next king thing. It really isn’t fair, and I suppose this isn’t either, but I don’t really care. You see, I’m a slaver, and you’d make quite a beautiful pleasure slave for me to sell off, don’t you think? Sure, you’re muscular, incredibly so, and would be perfect for hard labor, but I think that’d just be a waste of your natural beauty,” he chuckled darkly as he traced a finger along his jaw line.

   “I think I get the gist of it. Kastor has basically handed me over to you so you can sell me as a slave, thus getting rid of me and humiliating me. Guess killing me wasn’t enough.”

   “And there’s no use in trying to fight or escape now. I have men posted all over this town, and I have paid the guards to stop you. You’re better off just giving in. I could sell you to Vere..hm, but I think a farther off, distant kingdom would be better. They’d pay much more for a foreign Akielon slave than Vere would. Yes, I think that would work quite nicely.”

   “Shouldn’t that Akielon prince be back by now?” Laurent asked as they were sitting at the inn eating dinner in the room.

Nikandros had gone down and gotten it. Eating it in the room meant less of a chance of being spotted or recognized and more privacy.

   “I suppose he has,” he answered with a mouthful of food.

   “Well, shouldn’t we check on him? I’m not the only one in danger here, you know. If anything, he’s in even more danger than I am. He is labeled as a traitor prince now. At least my disappearance was covered up by my uncle. People just think Nicaise and I are pets from Vere. But if people recognize Damianos, then he’s in trouble.”

Nikandros took in the words with a few nods as he drank some wine.

   “Alright, alright. You have a point. Never thought I’d be taking advice from a Veretian, but here we are,” he sighed and got back on his feet.

   Laurent’s question on if he should accompany him was met with a short “no, just wait here.”

   “Come on, Prince. We’ll let the Akielon take care of it. Let’s finish up our dinner,” Nicaise said, sticking his tongue out at Nikandros when he had his back turned.

   “Honestly, I don’t think we would’ve made it here if it wasn’t for me. Those Akielons would’ve most likely gotten themselves killed somehow. I mean, who was it that defended Damianos after he was drugged? Me!” Laurent huffed and ate the rest of his supper.

The situation in the alley was still less than favorable. Damen somehow managed to still hold his ground, keeping his feet firmly planted there even as they were attempting to drag him into a nearby wagon.

   “So, you’ll make me into some sort of exotic slave from a far away land, huh? You’ll need some pretty heavy restraints for me. I hope you know that for your sake,” he grunted as he fought against being pulled.

The man called for back up from the wagon as he found his own strength wouldn’t be enough to move Damen from that spot.

   “Oh, I’m well aware of how strong you are. I am very prepared.”

Damen’s eyes widened once he spotted Nikandros walking across the alley.

   “Nik!” he managed to call out hoarsely.

He could only manage a few syllables at a time due to the knife at his throat. As soon as he spotted Damen and the men attempting to drag him into the wagon, Nikandros sprinted at them full speed.

   “Shit,” the man cursed in Akielon.

He still refused to let go of Damen as he flipped the knife so the sharp edge was pressing into Damen’s throat. Nikandros paid that no mind for now as he collided into Damen with the full force of his sprint. Damen had prepared himself by exhaling the air from his lungs before the impact. The force of it knocked him back, taking his attacker along with him. Damen’s full weight along with a bit of Nikandros’ landed right on top of the man, forcing him to let Damen go. Damen recovered from the impact soon after and quickly rose to his feet with Nikandros’ help.

   “Thanks,” he panted as he leaned onto Nikandros.

Finding the man unconscious, the two thought it best to leave him be for now as they ran back to the inn. They made sure to stick to the shadows and away from the guards. Damen wasn’t sure how much of an influence this guy had or if he was even telling the truth about the guards being tipped off. They were under a fake name at the inn and somewhat disguised. They should be fine as long as they laid low.

   “What’s the matter? Couldn’t find a spot to piss?” Laurent jeered once they came in.

   “Just shut it,” Damen sighed.


End file.
